Hackers love
by Kerlongsj Evert Orlejov
Summary: Who said Nanite Hackers and Infinite Stratos Pilots can't get along? These kids didn't. They're going to prove everyone wrong by showing their loves to each other. Various pairings of my Hacker fics and these are spinoffs of my stories. Placed between the events of To the other end of the world. Warning for lemons, a bit of OOCness and a lot of romance and fluff.
1. Devil Knight, Angel Maiden

Okay, my snacks are in my belly so time to write a few lemons. I'm not going to make promises but if I can pull the stunt before midnight, I'll do it.

This will be the couples I already established in my hacker fics, those being Hacker Ichika X Houki and Raton X Charlotte. Other requests of couples are fine, but please mind my rules. If you ask, I'm more than willing to write it.

If you're new to my stories, let me tell you a few things.

One. I'm more a romantic soul, so "vulgar" acts aren't really in place. I'm also having trouble imagining those. Rape is out of the question.

Two. While I'm not judging anyone, I don't write incest and I won't write lemon incest. No what ifs.

Three. No yuri or yaoi, like above. I'm not taking any requests.

Four. It's just one on one, meaning I won't do harem as I don't think it will fit and I'm not that good.

And last. If you want me to write Chifuyu X Kerlongsj lemons, I got an own story for that. I'm more than willing to write.

The first is Ichika X Houki.

* * *

Houki was waiting outside the classroom. It has been several days since Ichika became a Hacker. She remembered the talk of him. She touched her lips. Ichika had kissed her on the lips and now, the young shrine maiden got a blush.

She saw her crush walking out of the classroom without casting her a glance. Suddenly, she found a note in her hand.

She tensed up and read it later. 'I want to see you at the trees. Meet me there.'

Her head became red and her blush was huge. She quickly looked around, making sure that nobody had seen her.

It didn't take long before Houki found Ichika sitting under the trees. It was well hidden and if he didn't make a path, she had never found him.

Houki's blush became wider as he noticed her and motioned her to sit.

"Hey, Houki." He said in a calm way. It was hard to believe that Ichika had changed so much. "Hey, Ichika."

She sat down. "Why did you want to meet me here?" Ichika smiled and leant back at the blanket.

"No real reason. I just wanted to be alone with you. Especially now with Kerlongsj-san and Chifuyu-nee missing?" It was true. He missed his sister and he missed the times.

Of course, the two couldn't be together all the time and Kerlongsj always pressed Ichika on his heart that Chifuyu was still his sister and that even he couldn't stand in the way.

"Hey, Ichika. You and Orlejov-sensei. Where did you meet each other?" Ichika made a soft smile.

"You know that I was kidnapped around the second Mondo Grosso championship. Chifuyu-nee came to rescue me but in reality, Kerlongsj was the one who saved me. Anaton got saved by Chifuyu." Houki got a bit of a shock. Not only on the news but on how uncaring Ichika said that.

"I'm sorry to hear." Ichika smiled.

"Don't. It's not your fault. And to be honest, I just hoped. Never mind." He stopped. Somewhere he hoped Kerlongsj would stay and help Chifuyu. But he had other matters on the hand.

"Ichika. I, I want to apologise." Ichika looked back at her.

"For what?"

"For everything. For every time I jumped in conclusions, for every time I was thinking of wrong of you." Ichika smiled and looked at the sky.

"That's who you are Houki. And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't forgive you." Houki looked at him.

At a loss for words, she looked at him. "Ichika, I."

She couldn't say anything more and felt his kiss. He pushed her down. She enjoyed this kiss, this feeling. The heaviness of a body.

"Ichika. I want you." Unable to utter the words in sheer embarrassment, Ichika couldn't understand. Did he hear that for real?

"Houki, do you have?"

He was cut off by her. She kissed him and this time at full force. Both of them holding up. Ichika down on her chin. He softly trailed off and kissed her on the chin.

"Ichika. I have a… how do I say this?" Ichika was now shocked but in a happy way. "There is no real proper way. You have an itch and you want me to take care of it." Houki nodded.

She whispered and bit in his earlobe. "I want just more." Ichika got even redder. "I want your hand touching me everywhere, I want you to … do … me."

Ichika self-restraint was getting thin since he became a Hacker so he agreed. He took up her shirt and gulped. Her breasts were really huge. He never noticed how beautiful she really was.

He pushed his long childhood friend down and took off her panties. The second they got off, she undressed her friend. She had to admit, she had never seen a manhood so close by.

"Are you really planning to just do it now?" Ichika asked, a bit unsure of this.

"I am done waiting. I want you inside me now." Ichika gulped but decided to calm her down.

"I think we can think things slower. After all, we have enough wasted time to make up." He kissed her around her chin, slowly descending from her neck to her scapula. He made his way to her breast. He got a grin and began to suck on her.

"Ichi, Ichika. Stop. That's too soon. Stop." He didn't.

He began to suck further on her breast, enjoying them. While he was slowly massaging the other one. Houki found it enough. She began to grab his manhood and stroking it. Ichika clenched his teeth. He didn't want to lose.

She noticed he let her hand go and began to stroke her place. Ichika let his lover go and he kissed her. The two got closer and began to kiss each other.

Ichika felt him coming up and knew he couldn't hold it. "Houki, I'm going to." Before he could finish his sentence, he came, making her hand dirty.

She looked up and smelled it. "It's weird and sticky." He didn't know why but her looks were now extremely erotic.

"Time for the main event?" Houki nodded and she felt Ichika pushing down. "Let me know when it hurts. This is my first time as well."

Ichika began to slowly guide his place inside her. He kissed her and massaged other places, hoping she began to lose up. She smiled and she enjoyed it.

Suddenly, she remembered something. "Ichika, what about?"

"Don't worry. The hackers set up a field. I just … want to make my own." He smiled while he drove up the pace.

Houki got back on top and kissed. "My turn." Her hips were going faster while her moans began to mix with his grunts. The two were to say not knowledgeable about the subject. But they had an itch and it was surely getting scratched.

Houki's hip got a faster rate and Ichika had no problems with following. The moans grew louder and louder with Ichika's grunts.

Ichika had taken up her breasts. While feeling them up, the mix of body fluids making a stimulating match.

Ichika grunted through his clenched teeth. "Houki, please. I'm going."

"Ichika me too." At the same time, they climaxed while she fell on his body. "Ichika, I love you." She said before falling into unconsciousness. Ichika smiled and caressed her hair.

"I was always yours, Houki. You just never knew."

* * *

Okay, that are two things of my week freedom. One. A new chapter of The Graduated Student and the Irish Street Punk.

Two. A lemon.

For this day, as it passed midnight, I'm not going to make any promises. My best friend is coming over and I need somewhat to be awake. So I'm catching a few hours of sleep before waking up. I hope you enjoyed this and please leave a review.

The coming ones are Charlotte X Raton and the third is Madoka X Cirluk. The last one looks fun to me.

Saluut.


	2. Brown Hunter, Silver Gospel

Okay, second lemon. This was a fan request and while it's not a hacker, I think I can fit him here. Or I'm just too lazy to make a new story.

Not going to spoil anything, so let's get on.

* * *

Mattheus was now lying in his bed, catching some sleep. His eyes were closed and his energy was drained. He was completely worn out. Tired, beaten, broken. Call it how you want.

He wanted to go to sleep. Unfortunately, someone else had a different opinion. That person being Natasha Fairs. The IS Representative Candidate of USA, his lover, teacher, senpai, trainer, partner, torturer.

You can decide. The problem was that she had drained Mattheus from all his energy. He was tired and broken. He looked up to his girlfriend as she was that now, sitting on his crotch. Unable to stop his member coming up, he looked at her.

"Someone's eager?" She said in a smile and a wink. Mattheus cursed of it. He was tired and that made him even more sensitive. "Really?"

His girlfriend made an angelic smile looking at him. Mattheus could guess what she wanted and he was in no position to refuse.

"Why don't you want to do it? Isn't that what all men want?" Mattheus hand got over his face.

"You pilots should take a lesson in. How to judge men. And really, Natasha. You destroyed me in the training." Which wasn't a lie per say but he was still tired.

"Well, you should know Mattheus that I'm not tired. And can you deny?" Mattheus sighed and looked up. "Very well, but I'm not moving an inch." The young man made it very clear.

Natasha finally happy that he accepted removed his pants. Knowing his shirt would drenched, Mattheus took off his shirt. The training from the last months paid off. His body was finally showing that he was being trained.

Natasha knowing her boyfriend attics, took off her clothes. If she wanted Mattheus to push her down, what she essentially wanted, she had to provoke him. That was the point with her. She found out everything of Mattheus habits.

Well, not found out. Namely by Joel. The young Hunter sat up. He was waiting until Natasha would take off her undergarments but she didn't.

He looked at her and waited. "What?"

She gave him a smile and laid down. "Well, I suddenly feel tired. Maybe it's better to wait." Mattheus now really ticked off, decided he would have none of her play. He pushed her down and knelt her body between his legs.

"Oh, you're not." She looked up and gulped. He had a somewhat sadistic smile. He took off her bra, revealing her breasts. Not wanting to wait, he began to grope her. Her gasps were surprised by his actions. He smiled and began to tease her.

He enjoyed the softness and firmness. Her breasts beat Cecilia and Charlotte while losing to Houki. He didn't care. With a mischievous grin, he began to suck on her left breasts while slowly pinching her right nipple. His movement became faster and more erratic.

He enjoyed it as well. He felt blood pumping to his heads. He became red.

"Mattheus, stop. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tease." He ignored her pleas. He had an idea she liked it. If she really didn't want it, he would stop the second she asked. But Mattheus would have none of it. She had teased him and now paid for that.

Mattheus had an idea. With his right hand he went to her lower spot. Feeling a certain wetness, he began to stroke the spot. Natasha's eyes went open. She had an idea what he was going to do.

He gently massaged her up and down, making her feeling drowsy. Slowly teasing parts that were sensitive, he took his freedom to enjoy it. She tensed up. He didn't put his finger in her, did he?

When she felt movements around her, she wasn't mistaken. He had put his finger in her. While slowly going in and out, he searched for her spot. While his manhood was enough to reach everything he just wanted to tease her.

Last time, she teased him, it literally hurt. He was an understanding guy but stopping him to live out, is something you just don't do.

With a few more movements, she felt her orgasm building and she came while slowly screaming.

Mattheus smiled and looked down. He looked up to Natasha who was close to lose conscious. "Oh, you're kidding me. Are you already tired Natasha?"

She looked to him and pulled him in a kiss. Her tongue was dominating his mouth. His strength faded by the possiveness. She pushed him down. "It's my turn."

She moved down to his place. While he had no option, Mattheus laid down with his hands on his head. She took his penis and put it between her breasts. It wasn't just the action, the tightness on it was nearly killing him. It made him cum the second she did that.

Mattheus laid down while his girlfriend was busy teasing him. His head came out and while teasing that, Mattheus began to breath erratically. He couldn't help but enjoy this. To his fullest. He liked it. He really, really like this.

Natasha saw her boyfriend enjoying it but it would be a waste. With enough teasing, she stopped and moved over him. "Oh come on. Why did you stop?"

She touched his nose and gave him a smile. "Well, because I don't want it. If you want to have your relief, I want you to put in me." Mattheus happily obliging, allowed her to have her fun.

And his relief as well.

Mattheus put her down and slowly, she sat on him. Both of them were moving up and down. He sat up, making her sit in his lap. Both the partners enjoyed this. Both of their hips were moving on their own, unable to stop the pleasure.

Both were inexperienced for not so long ago. While she was a huge tease like Tatenashi, actual lovemaking wasn't something a pilot should be worried about. And when you were looking at Mattheus, well. He couldn't help everything.

The Hunter began to move up and down. She felt him moving and stirring in her. His hands were to her buttocks and while groping her, he sucked at her. After that, he let her go, moving one hand down her spot, one hand on her breasts and his mouth kissing her.

Their tongues were touching each other, making each other drink their saliva. It was like a honey for them. Natasha felt her orgasm building and unwilling to give up, Mattheus carried on. Unable to hold out, her scream got out her throat.

Mattheus finished up a second later. He was a bit backed up from last time, so from her belly, bits of semen came out. Mattheus fell down on her breast, now really tired.

"Natasha, I love you." He muttered before his tiredness claimed him. Natasha caressed the hair of Mattheus while giving him a hug. She smiled looking at the sight.

"If you could only be so honest." She smiled and took Mattheus in a hug. She put up the blanket.

Even if she couldn't fulfil her mission, she at least had these memories. This wouldn't last forever. She knew that. At one point, Mattheus would return to his country. With or without her.

She looked at the young man. Unlike her, who got so many things gifted in life, he on the other hand had to fight for every bit. She understood why he would go so far to protect Joel. Joel was his brother. And for him, he would never choose between the two.

Natasha knew that if she forced him, he would choose Joel. She shook her head.

Forcing him wouldn't do any good. Joel was Mattheus younger brother.

Natasha was his lover. And that feeling would last for a very long time.

* * *

Okay, that was interesting. I haven't used Mattheus in any other story besides The Graduated Student or Threat or Ally. It was interesting to do. It had a bit more actions. Hey, I can get used to certain things.

As for more information, I advise you to read that fic. It turned better than I hoped. I'm sorry I couldn't write this week. Things just caught up.

Next one is Charlotte X Raton. I would be lying if I say I'm not looking forward to that one.

Just one more day until my father gets back. I still need to write a bit more. But the amount of feedback is low on the last fics.

As for another note. Next week I'll be on a holiday, so I won't have time to write. Things are wrapping up fast. I hope that I can spent at least one week back at my father's place so I can end the Graduated Student. After that, we'll what I do.

Sorry if I put this up here, but these are spin offs of my other fics so if you're interested drop by and please a review.

Saluut.


End file.
